도움말:Namespaces/ko
미디어위키의 각 문서에는 이름공간(Namespace)이 있습니다. 이 이름공간은 문서의 종류를 구분하기 위해 있는 것으로, 예를 들어서 일반 문서와 틀 문서, 위키 도움말 문서 등을 구분하는 데에 사용됩니다. 이름공간은 문서의 이름 앞부분의 "이름공간:"을 통해 구분됩니다. 예를 들어, 이 문서 제목인 " "의 이름공간은 " "가 됩니다. 이러한 구분자가 없는 경우 그 문서의 이름공간은 일반 이름공간이 됩니다. 또한, 실제로 존재하지 않는 이름공간을 사용하는 경우 이름공간으로 인식되지 않습니다. 예를 들어, 예제: 문서의 이름공간은 일반 이름공간이 됩니다. 비슷하게, :예제: 의 이름공간은 " "가 됩니다. 기본 이름공간 미디어위키에서는 기본적으로 몇 가지 이름공간을 제공하고 있습니다. 각 이름공간은 내부적으로 특정 숫자를 가지고 있으며, 이 숫자는 일반 공간의 경우 짝수, 토론 공간의 경우 홀수를 가지고 있습니다. 특수 이름공간의 경우 음수값을 가집니다. -2: 이 이름공간은 미디어 파일을 직접 링크하기 위해 있는 특수 이름공간입니다. 예를 들어, :Wiki.png 파일을 직접 링크하려면 :Wiki.png와 같이 쓰면 됩니다. -1: 이 이름공간은 를 모아두기 위해 있는 특수 이름공간입니다. 0: (일반) 일반적인 문서의 이름공간입니다. 대부분의 위키 문서는 이 이름공간에 속하게 됩니다. 1: 일반 문서의 토론에 사용되는 토론 이름공간입니다. 2: 각 사용자의 개인 공간을 위한 이름공간입니다. 도구 모음에 해당 사용자의 편집 내역, 활동 기록 등이 나옵니다. 이 공간은 각 사용자의 개인 문서 공간으로, 자신의 소개나 임시적 편집 등을 할 때 활용할 수 있습니다. 또한, " :UserName/Foo'.js'" 문서와 " :UserName/Foo'.css'" 문서는 각 사용자의 스킨 css/스크립트에 관계된 문서로, 각 사용자나 혹은 만이 편집할 수 있습니다. 3: 이 이름공간은 이름공간 문서와 연결되는 토론 이름공간으로, 각 사용자의 토론 공간으로 사용할 수 있도록 만들어져 있습니다. 만약 :사용자명이라는 문서를 편집한다면, 그 문서가 바뀌었다는 사실이 '사용자명'이라는 사용자에게 다음과 같은 메시지를 통해 자동적으로 알려집니다. 다른 사용자가 사용자 토론란에 글을 남겼습니다. (마지막 바뀐 내용) 이 알림은 해당 사용자가 토론란을 확인하면 사라집니다. 4: 이 이름공간은 위키 프로젝트 자체에 대한 문서를 담는 데에 사용하는 공간입니다. 이 이름공간에는 특별한 기능은 없습니다. 5: 이 이름공간은 위키 프로젝트 자체에 대해 토론하는 공간입니다. 특별한 기능은 없습니다. 6: 이름공간은 그림, 영상, 소리 등의 미디어 파일에 대한 추가적인 설명을 담는 공간입니다. 각각의 파일에는 :파일이름과 같은 식으로 이름공간 공간이 배정됩니다. right와 같이 이름공간 문서를 링크하면, 오른쪽 위에 있는 것과 같이 그림이 들어갑니다. 문서 자체에 직접 링크를 걸 때에는 :Wiki.png처럼 앞에 콜론을 넣으면 :Wiki.png와 같이 링크가 됩니다. 미디어위키에서는 기본적으로 "Image"를 과 동일하게 처리합니다. 이에 대한 설명은 를 참고해주세요. 7: 첨부파일에 대해 토론하는 공간입니다. 특별한 기능은 없습니다. 8: MediaWiki 이름공간은 시스템 메세지나 다른 중요한 내용을 담기위한 공간입니다. 예를들면, 모든 문서의 상단 탭에는 " " 같은 문자열이 담긴 :Edit 문서가 존재합니다. 만약 해당 문서가 존재한다면, "edit this page" 와 같은 문자열로 대체됩니다. 비슷하게, :Common.css 는 각 사용자 문서에서 사용할 수 있도록 CSS 코드를 담는 시스템 메세지입니다. MediaWiki 이름공간은 오직 관리자만이 편집할 수 있습니다. 9: 시스템 메세지에 대해 토론하는 공간입니다. 특별한 기능은 없습니다. 10: 이름공간은 다른 문서에 삽입하기위한 문자열이나, 위키코드를 담기위한 이름공간입니다. 문서에 삽입시 편리하게 사용하기 위해 기본 이름공간을 사용할 수 있는데, 위키코드는 :'Foo}} 와 동일한 의미를 가집니다. 11: 틀(template) 문서에 대해 토론하는 공간입니다. 특별한 기능은 없습니다. 12: 이름공간은 보통 도움말이나 지침서등을 담기위한 공간입니다. 특별한 기능은 없습니다. 13: 도움말 문서에 대해 토론하는 공간입니다. 특별한 기능은 없습니다. 14: 이름공간은 다른 문서들의 목록을 담는 를 위한 공간입니다. 편리하게 사용하기 위해서, 분류(Category) 문서에서 직접 관련문서의 링크를 걸어 인라인 링크를 생성하지 않고, 문서에서 분류(Category) 문서의 링크를 삽입하여 사용합니다. 즉, :Help 와 같은 코드는 문서의 하단에 분류 연결을 생성합니다. (하단에 " " 라고 표시된 상자) 링크를 클릭하면 분류목록이 보이는 분류문서로 이동하게 됩니다. 문서에 인라인 링크를 생성하기 위해서는, 이름공간 앞에 콜론을 붙여 활용합니다. 가령 :Help 를 생성하기 위해 :Help 와 같이 입력합니다. 분류 링크 문법을 자세히 보기 위해서 를 참고하세요. 15: 분류 문서에 대해 토론하는 공간입니다. 특별한 기능은 없습니다. 현지화 현지화된 이름공간 위키의 관리자가 설정하기에 따라, 이름공간은 다른언어로 번역될 수 있습니다. 이 이름들은 보통 '현지화된' 이름공간 이라고 불립니다. 모든 이름공간은 영문으로 된 '정식 명칭'을 가지고 있기때문에 어떤 MediaWiki 에서도 동작합니다. 즉, User:foo 사용자를 연결하는 것은, 항상 불어나(Utilisateur:Foo) 러시아어(Участник:Foo), 힌디어(सदस्य:Foo)로 현지화된 이름공간을 가르킵니다. 이름공간의 정식명칭과 위키내에서 현지화된 이름공간이 우측 표에 정리되어 있습니다. 이름공간 별명 On some wikis there are also namespace aliases: alternative names that will also be resolved to the localised names. For instance, a wiki might define "T" as an alias for , such that typing T:Foo is equivalent to :Foo, saving a few characters and seconds. By default, "Image" is an alias for , so is equivalent to :Wiki.png. Custom namespaces :See for more information. Some wikis may wish to organise their content in ways that do not fit into this standard set of namespaces. A wiki may define additional namespaces to facilitate this; these namespaces behave exactly like normal namespaces, and generally have indices greater than or equal to 100. These custom namespaces generally have no special properties. Identifying namespaces There are a number of ways by which the namespace of a particular page can be identified: ;Magic words The returns the value of the namespace the page is in. ;Javascript The javascript variable wgCanonicalNamespace contains the full namespace name. The variable wgNamespaceNumber contains the numerical index of the namespace. ;CSS The tag of the HTML page output is given two CSS classes that vary by namespace: A class ns-#, where # is the index of the namespace, and ns-XXX, where XXX is "subject" for all content namespaces, "special" for pages in the namespace, and "talk" for talk namespaces. So CSS code such as the following can be used to change the appearance of an object based on its namespace: .ns-subject a { /* All links on content pages to be green. */ color: #00FF00; } .ns-talk a { /* Links on talk pages to be blue. */ color: #0000FF; } .ns-3 a { /* and links on user talk pages to be red */ color: #FF0000; } ;API API를 통해서 이 위키에서 사용되는 모든 네임스페이스의 완전한 목록을 얻을 수 있습니다. : /w/api.php?action=query&meta=siteinfo&siprop=namespaces 같이보기 * * Namespaces Namespaces